Caller Identification (Caller ID) is a telephone service that transmits caller identification information, such as a caller's phone number to the called party's telephone equipment during the ringing signal or when the call is being set up but before the call is answered. Sometimes, Caller ID may also provide a name associated with the calling telephone number. The called party may then view the Caller ID information on a telephone's display or on a display of a separate attached device. Caller ID often allows the called party to view the identity of the incoming caller without requiring the caller party to answer the call. Based on the caller identification information, the called party can make a decision regarding whether he wishes to answer the incoming call.